Relief in Letting Go
by DreamergirlJL
Summary: Naruto is close to breaking. He is growing angrier and angrier...Can Kakashi save him before it's too late?


"Why? Why can't I protect them? I keep training to get stronger, but I still can't protect my precious people." wondered Naruto as he walked down the main street of Konohagakure no Sato.

Uzumaki Naruto was a tall, lean, muscular teenager. He had sunshine blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. But his eyes weren't sparkling today. Today they were dull, lifeless...they were broken. Naruto felt broken because today he had learned that Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, the man Naruto loved with all of his heart, Naruto's godfather, was killed by Pain. Naruto felt empty. He felt like he had failed Jiraiya by not being strong enough to go help him. A surge of anger ripped through Naruto, wild and violent, quickly growing and engulfing the grief. Passers by gave Naruto a wide berth because of the amounts of killer intent leaking off of the blonde. Naruto ignored them, and headed to training ground 7. If Naruto had looked up, he would have seen a certain silver haired ninja following him.

Naruto reached training ground 7, and stared at the post he had been tied to when he, Sakura, and Sasuke took Kakashi's Genin test. Anger and pain flashed through him again as he thought about his former best friend, and he clenched his fists.

"Let it out Naruto."

Startled, Naruto spun around, drawing a kunai from his weapons pouch and flinging it at the intruder before he realised who it was. Kakashi caught the kunai between his fingers, and tossed it back to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Maa I got lost on the road of life and wandered here." smiled Kakashi.

Naruto snarled, clenching his fists in suppressed rage. " Don't bullshit me! I don't need you checking up on me! I don't need anyone! I-"

Kakashi cut Naruto off, "You do need people. Thats why it hurts so bad, why it feels like a hole has been ripped through your heart. So let it out. All that anger and hate that's building up inside of you, let it out."

Naruto started laughing maniacally. "Let it out? You want me to let it out? FINE!"

Naruto spun, and started punching the post, cutting and bruising his knuckles as he repeatedly hit the post. Splinters flew everywhere as the post shattered under the force of his blows. Naruto moved on to the next post, punching and kicking it until it threatened to shatter,

Naruto's eyes grew hot, and tears started pouring down his face. "It's not fair, it's not fair! He wasn't supposed to die! He was supposed to see me become Hokage! It-I-I..."

Naruto's punches slowed as sobs wracked his body. Naruto's knees gave out, and he made no move to stop himself from falling. Just as he was going to hit the ground, a pair of iron strong arms encircled him, preventing his fall.

"Naruto, you...you have always done things alone. Even when you had people who would willingly bear the burden with you, you always faked a smile and made everyone think you were fine. Throughout your years of loneliness, you put a mask up so you wouldn't get hurt. But you don't need to put a masks Naruto. You just lost someone dear to you, so you can drop the facade." murmured Kakashi as he held Naruto.

Naruto turned, and buried his face into Kakashi's chest as he sobbed. Kakashi felt his vest get warm with tears, but he made no move to change his position. He just kept stroking Naruto's hair, and rubbing soothing circles into his back. Naruto's sobs slowly died down, until even his sniffling stopped. Naruto sat in Kakashi's arms, while Kakashi stroked his hair.

After a while, Naruto shifted, lifting his head to look into Kakashi's lone eye.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Mmmm?"

"A-Arigatou, for helping me."

"Anytime Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled as Naruto stood up, pulling Kakashi with him.

"Naruto?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You know that you aren't alone right? You have people who will help you, who will stand by you through anything. You have Sakura, me, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

Naruto smiled, and it was a genuine smile. "I know. Arigatou Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto and Kakashi walked back into the village. Naruto turned to Kakashi and smiled.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei? Wasn't there something about a code you wanted my help with?"

"Hai Naruto-kun. Come on."

Naruto and Kakashi reached the Decryption building. Outside Naruto turned to Kakashi and smiled.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei...you were trying to teach me that...there's a relief in letting go."

The End


End file.
